Young Avengers Vol 2 1
(Young Avengers' Story) (America & Loki's Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jamie McKelvie | Writer1_1 = Kieron Gillen | Penciler1_1 = Jamie McKelvie | Penciler1_2 = Mike Norton | Inker1_1 = Jamie McKelvie | Inker1_2 = Mike Norton | Colourist1_1 = Matt Wilson | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = | Quotation = I have no powers and not nearly enough training, but I'm doing this anyways. Being a super hero is amazing. Everyone should try it. | Speaker = Kate Bishop | StoryTitle1 = Style > Substance | Synopsis1 = Kate Bishop wakes up in a strange bed, in an orbiting space station, and gradually recollects that she slept with Noh-Varr, who comes out of the shower and dances to 1960s pop. Suddenly they are attacked by Skrulls; Noh-Varr fetches his handguns and blasts away with Kate grabs the controls and tries to steer the ship away from the blasts. In NYC, Hulkling impersonates Spider-Man to foil a mugging. He returns home to be scolded by his boyfriend Wiccan because the event was filmed by a bystander and now everyone thinks there is a new Skrull invasion. Wiccan angrily says they agreed to stop playing superhero; Hulkling softly retorts that he fell in love with a superhero and it’s important to him; Wiccan relents, and resolves to help him. Back in his own room, he uses his own magic to scan possible worlds. This draws the attention of Kid Loki who was in NYC diner; he teleports to the roof of Wiccan’s building, but finds Ms America waiting for him there. She knocks him around despite his efforts to buy time. The noise awakens Hulkling and Wiccan’s foster parents inside the building; Hulkling rushes up and asks who she is, but Loki teleports aways and then Ms America flies away. Meanwhile, Wiccan has found the moment in spacetime just before Hulkling’s mother was killed, and pulls his mother out. Coming back inside, Hulkling is overjoyed to see her and they embrace. Later, though, the mother reveals herself as some sort of shapeshifting monster, and murders the foster parents. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Unidentified muggers * Other Characters: * * Woman being mugged * * * ** * ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** * Alternate reality versions of Young Avengers ** Alternate reality versions of Patriot (Eli Bradley) ** Alternate reality versions of Asgardian/Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) ** Alternate reality versions of Hulkling (Teddy Altman) ** Alternate reality versions of Vision (Jonas) ** Alternate reality versions of Iron Lad/Kang the Conqueror (Nathaniel Richards) ** Alternate reality version of Stature (Cassie Lang) ** Alternate reality versions of Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) * Alternate reality version of Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Alternate reality version of Avengers ** Alternate reality version of Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Alternate reality version of Wolverine (Logan) ** Alternate reality version of Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * Alternate reality version of Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) * Alternate reality version of Thing * Alternate reality version of She-Thing * Things-kids * Alternate reality version of Phoenix Force * ** ** ** ** ** * Alternate reality version of Super-Skrull (Kl'rt) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* Kaplans' Apartment ******* Joe's Diner ** * * Items: * * and * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Legacy isn’t a dirty word... but it’s an irrelevant one. It’s not important what our parents did. It matters what WE do. Someone has to save the world. You’re someone. Do the math. The critically acclaimed team of Gillen/McKelvie/Wilson (with added Norton Sauce) decide to reinvent the teen superhero comic for the 21st century, uniting Wiccan, Hulkling and Hawkeye with Loki, Marvel Boy and Miss America. No pressure. Young Avengers is as NOW! as the air in your lungs, and twice as vital. It’s the book that knows Hyperbole is the BEST! THING! EVER! | Notes = | Trivia = * The song Marvel Boy was playing was "Be My Baby" by The Ronettes. * Hawkeye mentions that she and the Young Avengers previously faced Marvel Boy in battle. This occurred in - . * Hulkling mentions that the Kaplans allowed both he and Speed to move in, though Speed moved out before the events of this issue. * Mrs. Altman from Earth-616 died in . | Recommended = | Links = }}